The past of Hen
by mai-fanwriter
Summary: This story tells of the past of Matilda and as originated its problem of anger. I hope you enjoy :D Warning: It is very sad, has a as blood and violence.


The Past of Hen

In a normal classes of anger management, Matilda as always was ready to give lessons to their crazy students. -ok, beginning with the postures of Yoga easy, for not having…difficulties.

All were silent looking to bomb; and Bomb mistook tumble and realized that concerned him and he became sad.

\- Do not worry Bomb, day was just an accident.

Bomb was relieved by his kind words he smiled politely, Matilda is flushing a little, while all looked, in particular Terence with jealousy; after she reaction: - good to start then…. JIJIIJI…. First Tree Pose.

All began to do so, Terence maintained the balance perfectly; Red, well, is not doing much; Chuck required to network do it well, but he did not matter -¡Matilda, Red is not doing so!

Matilda flip saw a retrospective image of herself from small to someone close to his side and is completely paralyzed. All the strange saw more than usual, bomb had the guts to come and ask:

-Matilda…These well?

Matilda react:

-I'm good, I only need a time alone; good term the class, you dare the task of writing a list of things that make you happy, ok. See you tomorrow, I hope you do Red without problem.

\- Clear - said with sarcasm

Boys left their home to go to theirs

\- Until tomorrow - said Bomb raising his arm in farewell signal

Matilda also raise his hand to say goodbye and suddenly there appeared another scene retrospective, in an instant it recovery the meaning and saw that are already gone.

The hen came and went to the back of his house in the beach and the great blue sea, he got down on his knees in front of a stone decorated with flowers Roses, a bun pink, a plastic flower purple and three birds carved in white color. After she began to cry and whispering with anguish:

\- would like to… that day… not be… I was a co… cowardly… A… WEAK!

 **Starting the flashback:**

took place a long time ago, in the village of Island Ave, was a normal day as any, happy and peaceful, although not all, there was a family that rejected this way of life that lived in the combat and defense against the enemies, was "Clan Hen" the most terrible of all the island; there was born a new member of the clan, left his egg, a cute bird with white feathers and emerald eyes, which her mother before dying (because of a terminal illness) the appointed: Matilda.

His father, Howaito, the leader of the Clan, along with their other two daughters: Marjorie and Margaret (Marjorie has the appearance of Matilda in the original version of the game but with a plastic flower purpura and Margaret is the appearance of the femine White of the Angry Birds Seasons), they took care of that Matilda meets with the tradition of his family, but it with the passing of the years, denied countless times of fight, because you do not like the violence, but even so they gave him the love and happiness.

After a time, Matilda has 3 and a half years and still do not want to participate in the training of combat, but did so anyway to be close to his sisters and her father, she was a nurse expert to heal them:

\- Matilda, you should never lower the guard. Our Clan must be prepared for anything - said Howaito

\- Clan, Clan- said Matilda with tone scoffer, and then he says with normality: -Only you know how to speak of that do not know which is the piety? We are also in a community where the happiness and harmony is.

\- But in other times, there was a period of war where the fight it was all or nothing…

\- Pope, not to say that she is barely a girl- said Marjorie with compassion

\- Is very small for this type of thing - Adds Margaret

\- Mmmmmh… ok, have reason ceases to enjoy, but…

\- POPE!- shouted angry Marjorie and Margaret

\- was a joke, are not so serious, small daemonettes

Matilda always smiled when his family accepted as it was, and they did laugh, for her life was the happiest of all the island, but one day that tragedy occurred in the early morning:

\- Because you have to leave, daddy?!- Question Matilda altered

\- Because it is for an important topic affection-answered his father

-But…but I do not want you…

\- Matilda, you must obey him, it is for our good and of the other- said Marjorie

-¿! That kind of good is that?!

\- Even you are very small…

-¡NO, CALLATE!

\- Matilda, enough is enough!- Shouts Howaito, then calm and said- back, I promise you

\- Thanks- Answers Matilda with calm

Howaito was of the island and said goodbye to his daughters and spent 4 days and it was the birthday of Matilda, she was anxious because his father came soon, but the Sheriff called the sisters to see the Judge Peckinpah to tell you a story:

-Ladies Marjorie, Margaret and Matilda, I have a news…terrible

\- What is it? If this is the incident with the seller of flowers, I…-scolds Margaret

\- Not miss Margaret- the interrupted the judge Peckinpah and continuous- Is…about his father, the…died in his trip and about two days ago.

Suddenly there was a horrible silence, all were astonished, and suddenly Matilda broke out of fury:

-¿¡as!? This LYING! The promised that I will once again! And you as if it was the great authority to say that classes of things, its thumbnail!

\- Lady Matilda- said the judge Peckinpah

\- Matilda just calm down - said Marjorie sad

-¡I calm! ¡as? ¡if dad died as if nothing and you want that I am calm! ¡ ¿What is your fucking problem?!- shouts Matilda while crying

\- I know it is not easy for the first time, but it is no good crying and insulting to the other.

Matilda is calm but still crying for the loss of his father in his special day, the sisters are embraced between the three to feel nations, but even felt sadness at the death of his father. After the news Matilda canceled his birthday party, was very sad about what happened with her dad.

It was already night and it was raining heavily, the sisters slept quiet, except Matilda still sad, continued with their tears of pain and suffering in silence to their sisters did not listen, suddenly appeared an unknown, had a green mask with a green layer, gloves with three fingers, a giant machete; take Matilda and you plugged the mouth not to shout, she was really scared, kicking and shook, but was already outside of his house, the unknown took its machete and said:

-This is fairly easy

Then left an egg of fire that explode in the face of the unknown, was Marjorie and Margaret:

-Go, it seems that we arrived in time-Said Marjorie, flipping and look to Matilda-Matilda go here, now…

The unknown is lifted, took its machete and began to fight brutally with Marjorie and Margaret during the pouring rain, Matilda was paralyzed the horror to see the battle as brutal as noted, Marjorie saw a few seconds to his little sister scared and the unknown gave him a punch in your eye suddenly, she is fell the mud, the unknown was quick where Matilda with its machete, gave gash, but gave to Margaret, trickled blood from your neck and said his last words:

\- Well… Tilly… don't…but…it…stro….

And she is fell in the wet floor and seeping out his blood, Matilda I am horrified to see his sister bleed slowly on their feet, the unknown took the opportunity to attack it, Marjorie stood up and saw the body of Margaret and of what was going to happen, so they ran to protect Matilda, put it in front of her, I stabbed in your chest in the unknown, Matilda cries of anguish:

-¡¿Why did you do that!?

\- That is my duty…but not, I can explain… It doesn't matter anymore…je

-¡NO NO NO NO! ¡I DO NOT GIVE UP!

\- You never leave… Small warrior

Marjorie I leave to speak for always, the unknown remove its machete and the lifeless body of Marjorie is fell with the Margaret, Matilda is froze by complete, their tears will scurried could not even screaming uncontrollably, climbed his head slowly and look to unknown , achievement say something:

-by…

\- You are weak

And gave a punch in your face that I leave him unconscious. After she woke up in a bed and with a black eye and he saw the Judge Peckinpah:

\- The Honorable Member!, What…Step?

\- You find unconscious and wet outside your home, a neighbor heard a few noises and you notice the sheriff.

\- And… my sisters…

-them…

\- I that explains it best judge- said the doctor

-¡ ¿What step?!

\- Your Sisters were injured very deep and… lost much blood, died bled… Sorry, we try as best as possible, but it was too late.

Matilda was stunned, did not say a single word, only many tears sprouting of its dirty and bruised face. The next day, even it was raining all the birds were at the funeral of Marjorie and Margaret, all threw flowers to their tombs, while the judge spoke about the loss, Matilda was very quiet and looking to wet ground, after all were, except it even kept looking at the tomb crying in silence, when:

\- This is the reality, girl

Matilda move up his head and was the ignored the previous night, broke out of anger and he said:

-¡¿by what the hell did you do that?! ¡¿AND WHO YOU ARE?!

\- If you want to know you unbeatable, but you are WEAK, even helped to nothing, did you lie there looking, that pathetic

\- CLOSES THE MOUTH!- shouts and is about to hit him, but the unknown gave him a strong kick with their boots of iron, she received it and fell to the floor wet and spat a bit of blood by mouth.

\- Better I am going before worse things- said the unknown while he turned in the opposite direction to go.

-¡¿Who are you?! Monster!

-… If you want to know, find me, but it will be difficult for you because you are WEAK… and remember this if I see you again never, you will see another sunny day in your poor life.

Suddenly there was a sound of thunder and lightning, appeared and disappeared, Matilda look with a fierce terror and after with a hatred of the devil, rose, flipping and road toward his home, wearing angry, a bird approached her and said:

-Matilda you want an ice cream to feel better?

\- Why?! ¿¡that demons serves?! EH?! You are just an idiot!

And soon gave him a punched in the stomach, the Bird received the coup and crouch to its knees by the strong of the coup, all birds saw him and fix on Matilda with a terrifying look, all whispered and commented:

\- Calls the sheriff!-cry a bird

\- Mommy; why did he do that? - wonder a small

\- She has the anger

Matilda could not be controlled and began to weep with a lot of anger.

 **End of the flashback**

Matilda I note the tomb and said with seriousness:

-I promise…I finds the murderer and reveal their identity and know the reason because it will kill them, because… no longer return be WEAK.

Got up and went to his house, despite losing to their loved ones at an early age, she found back to your happiness: their pupils, guys who was also in the loneliness that it considers his family. She loves them, and they to her.

END


End file.
